This invention relates generally to skirting panels for mobile homes and the like, and more particularly to a light weight and high strength skirting panel having the appearance of a masonry wall or similar building structure when attached to similar panels.
When house trailers or mobile homes are to remain stationary for extended periods of time, it is the practice to raise such units on blocks, such that the unit is rigidly mounted on a ground surface. The undercarriage of the mobile home is, of course, then visible and presents an unattractive or unpleasing appearance. Accordingly, the majority of mobile home owners attach a skirting which extends from an edge of the trailer to ground level. Generally, a decorative skirting is employed which enhances the appearance of the mobile home.
In the past, various types of skirting panels have been employed to enclose the underside of a mobile home and for other purposes. For example, sheets of aluminum stamped or molded to provide the appearance of a conventional construction material facade are now commonly employed as siding panels. Aluminum sheets, however, are not particularly desirable for a number of reasons. For one thing, it is difficult economically to achieve a surface treatment on aluminum which will realistically simulate the construction materials, e.g., masonry block, more commonly used for this purpose. Moreover, aluminum sheets employed as siding panels generally have a surface coating of paint thereon and adverse weather conditions and changing temperatures often cause the paint to peel, thereby producing an unpleasing appearance. Furthermore, aluminum sheets are easily dented and cannot withstand relatively high winds. Also, buckling and flexing of aluminum sheets under certain conditions, such as when subject to a high wind, can generate a considerable amount of noise.
Because of such problems, many trailer owners build actual wooden or masonry walls to surround the lower portion of the house trailer. It can be readily appreciated, however, that such structures are exceedingly expensive to build and maintain. This is particularly true of masonry walls. Masonry walls also have the distinct disadvantage of restricting entry to the underside of the house trailer, such as is required to make repairs. Furthermore, structures such as wooden and masonry walls are not easily removable when it is necessary to move the trailer to another site.